


Holdo's Holdover Vacation

by HeroFizzer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Light Femdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Somewhere between episodes 6 and 7, Admiral Holdo decides to take a vacation on Canto Bight. While there, she has the urge to try the youngest men that the resort has to offer, indulging herself just a bit.





	1. Chapter 1

Gambling, drinking, and just having a generally good time. She hadn't realized it until then, but Amilyn Holdo made the right choice by coming to Canto Bight for some rest and relaxation.

It's obvious that despite the Empire ceasing to exist following the second Death Star's demise that there would be many underlings of Palpatine and his order still lingering about, waiting to pounce on the next chance to strike. The evil in the galaxy didn't just fade overnight; many sympathizers of the Empire still existed, and who knew who would be willing to step up to the plate to try and challenge all that's right within the galaxy. But until then...Holdo needed this trip. She was far, far too stubborn to say it to her longtime friend Leia Organa, but the princess was right, taking a break from her duties as the vice admiral was necessary if they really wanted to be able to survive the war. Sure, being prepared for the next wave of villainous behavior is important to them and the galaxy, but if every waking moment of life were to be spent being a busybody rather than learning when to take a break, they might as well wear themselves thin in the long run.

The night was long, and her winnings immense. She had so much good luck that she had to be patted down by the casino's security, as they had thought she might be using some sort of trick to have so much good luck riding on her. Such was not the case, however, she just ended up doing that well. Even so, she had been asked to return to her room for the evening, just so that other attendants at the casino resort didn't think she had been cheating the system so much.

As she looked out the window of her luxurious hotel room, upgraded after so many winnings, Holdo sipped on some fine intergalactic wine while overseeing the falthier tracks from the distance. She couldn't help but wonder about the freedoms those creatures had as they essentially run hoops just to please the rich and wealthy people that have raised them to race, but even if there were some sort of inhumane treatment towards them, it was none of her concern for the time being. Right now, it's about relaxing...and perhaps eating. She forgot to do so much of that, she was having so much fun.

Holdo laughed to herself, sipping her wine while staring down at the dress she had been wearing. The attire resembled her otherwise tight fitting outfits, and while dreary in her choice of color, a very murky brown, she can't deny that she looked good. While her more reserved outfits always went to the floor, here she had decided on a shorter number, one that showed off her waxed legs and just how lean they can be while wearing heels that best show off their muscular tone. She had hoped to get lucky out on the gaming floor, but it seemed her luck had turned many of the males away out of sheer intimidation. If that were the case, the vice admiral couldn't help but cackle at how cowardly most men are of her mere presence.

Although her appetites could very easily be solved in one fell swoop, instantly killing two porgs with one stone...

Sitting on her large, comfy bed, Holdo placed her wine glass down, pressing a button on the communication device that allowed her to speak directly with the front desk. She sat patiently, waiting for a response, which seemed to take its sweet time coming to her. It likely had something to do with the heavy amount of people staying on the planet this weekend, for whatever big event may be happening...

Finally, she heard a voice answer her call, a tenor voice that she hoped would be attached to a cute looking employee. "Thank you for calling, what can I help you with?" asks the voice.

"Yes, I'd like to order some room service, a few items off your menu," Holdo says, "I'm feeling a bit famished and could use something to eat."

"And what did you want? Anything in particular tickle your fancy?"

Holdo hummed, not even looking at the menu for what the hotel serves. She had become too busy fantasizing about the physique of the young man attached to such a voice. "You know, it all looks incredibly good," she lied, "I can't really decide on what I want. Is there any chance you could surprise me with an ala carte?"

"Uh, we usually don't do that..." the voice responded, rather puzzled by the request.

Holdo laughed, "What If I forwarded enough credits to warrant it, then?" Using a portable device she used to communicate long distances, the vice admiral does just that, sending enough money that it should have made the young hotel employee's eyes bulge from their sockets.

"Ma'am, I don't know how much money you would have on you, but we can't..." The voice paused, with Holdo stifling her laughter after she heard a very audible gasp from the young man. "Er...we'll have someone up to bring you your meal, ma'am."

"Could it be you?" Holdo asked, not caring about how blunt she was towards the boy. "Im sorry, you just sound like...you could take some time away from the front desk. Consider this a break. And with how much I put on there, that should warrant enough of a tip to give yourself a little time off."

"Er...uh...I...hope my supervisor doesn't mind..." the young employee said, nervous about the proposition. "It's going to be some time before we have your meal ready, though...ma'am."

"It'll be worth the wait." Holdo laughed, ending the call before leaning back on her bed, already fantasizing about the fun they would soon be having.

##

About forty minutes had passes since Holdo placed the call, and spent that time doing nothing more than dreaming about her potential mate. She adored how timid he sounded after requesting he bring the food to her, and hoped he would be just as nervous once he arrived. After conquering the casino, the vice admiral was starting to feel antsy about claiming something else at Canto Bight, and hopefully "no" won't be in his vocabulary once he arrived...

After she heard a knock on her door, Holdo sat up off her bed, brushing off the wrinkles in her short skirt before heading to answer. After pulling the door open, she smiled big enough to show off her pearly whites, seeing the young hotel worker was exactly as she pictured him while he strolls the cart of various galactic meals her way. Young, thin, only an inch taller than her, a head of brunette hair put into a bowl cut shape...she couldn't help but bite down on her finger while fantasizing him with his clothes off.

"Um...order for...vice admiral Holdo?" the young boy looks on with shock, not realizing he would be serving the cart of food to someone well associated with the rebellion. He then tried his best not to stare at her legs, which were hard to ignore given how short the skirt of her dress was.

"Come right in." She said in a welcoming tone, curling her finger at the employee. As the young man walked in, Holdo asked him, "I'm sorry, did you have a name?"

"Uh...Resin. Ma'am." the employee responded.

Holdo laughed, approaching the young man, "Resin, what a tough sounding name! It almost suits you...Though I wonder..."

"Do you know where you'd like to start?" asked Resin.

"How about with...you."

Before he could even take a moment to respond, Holdo grabbed hold of Resin by his collar, pulling him into her for a long kiss. Though he stood about a head taller than her, the heels the vice admiral wore gave her enough leverage against the strapping young man, opening her mouth to give him a little tongue action. Resin's arms tensed up, trying to fight the urge to put his hands on a guest, as giving as she may have been. It's hard enough for him to even believe that someone as old as the vice admiral would even have any interest in him, as with her status she could very much have any man on the planet, let alone the galaxy, if she wanted.

When Holdo pulled away from Resin, she stared at the bit of saliva that landed on his lower lip, smiling at his stunned expression. “What's the matter, flyboy?” Holdo asked, noticing that Resin's pants have been unzipped this whole time. “Have you never been able to show passion towards a woman with experience?”

“I uh...I've had sex before.” Resin replied, stumbling around the question to Holdo's amusement.

“You poor thing...” Holdo laughed, unbuttoning his work shirt with one hand. “You've probably had nothing but slave girls and young, inexperienced ladies your whole life. How about I do my best to change that, then?” Holdo pushes Resin back onto her bed, crawling on top of him before he can try to retaliate. She smiled seductively at him, rubbing her hands along his crotch while feeling up the rising that occurred within. Once she unbuttoned his pants, she grinned mischievously after seeing what he's packing. “You poor thing.” Holdo laughed, giving his half-mast a tug. “You really do need some care from someone like me.”

“Uh...I should...go back to work...” Resin said hastily.

“Nonsense!” Holdo said, shifting her body around on top of the young employee. “You obviously need to have this taken care of. Let me help you, flyboy...”

With her ass in his face, Resin panicked until the purple haired admiral leaned her lips onto his cock, humming as she moistens him up while getting a taste of the flavor in her mouth. She pushed down on the member to show off a very special talent, her ability to take nine inches of his thick rod without choking or stopping, already showing fantastic signs of her gag reflexes. While she bobbed her head along the shaft, pleasing her new boy toy of the evening, Holdo let her skirt ride up her ass, using her hand to brush it away and reveal her glistening, uncovered pussy to the young man. “Why not help yourself as well, flyboy?”

Resin tried not to lick his lips as he stared at her folds, watching as her juices ooze out like honey from its hive. It looked so inviting to his mouth, that he couldn't pass up this opportunity, even if he was trying to hold up a professional persona for the sake of his job. He caved in to his temptations, grabbing hold of the older woman's ass and leaning into her snatch, placing his lips over the folds before sticking his tongue out to greet them. Holdo moaned, her ass pushing back into his mouth to press against his face so he could better savor her fluids, His tongue then slithered in between her folds, causing her to shiver with delight as he gathered the dripping juices as best he could while they traveled down her flesh walls.

Holdo shifted her legs so that Resin didn't have to lean his neck upwards, while she kept her lips locked to his shaft, her hands fondling against his ball sack. Resin could only savor the taste of the vice admiral's nectar, never having tasted something so well aged and mature in his life. Holdo could say the opposite, how Resin and his youthful nature certainly made his cock more appealing to her, allowing her to feed into her desires. It didn't hurt that it was quite well groomed and shampooed, leaving a nice soapy smell for her nostrils to enjoy.

After they've become well acquainted with the other's genitals, Holdo moves herself off of Resin's face, shifting her body around until she's kneeling at his crotch, her skirt lifted high enough to reveal her wet snatch to him. After lifting her tight dress off her slender frame, exposing her small chest to the young man, the vice admiral grabbed hold of the employee's shaft, guiding it against against her muff before sitting on top of the crown. As it squeezes inside her snatch, Resin groans as his eyes roll back, his hands gripping onto the bed sheets while Holdo takes it well while it rubs against her vaginal walls.

“That feels so good...” Holdo said with a smile, leaning over Resin's body as she slowly rocked her hips against his cock. "You're so wonderful inside my pussy, flyboy."

"Uh, thanks, ma'am…" Resin said, exhaling as he calmed down from the initial penetration. Holdo leaned over him, undoing his whole work shirt completely before placing her hands over his chest. She sounded pleased with his physique hidden under, massaging his skin while her palms rubbed over his erect nipples. Resin shuddered at the sensitivity his nubs left him with, his erection throbbing away inside the vice admiral. Holdo giggled as the young hotel employee seemed resistant to her advances, though he appeared to be more admirably shy about the experience than anything else.

"How many girls tell you how good you are, hm?" Holdo asked unexpectedly. "Do you call you a stud, or do they just treat you like a toy and leave after that?"

"The latter, I guess…" Resin sighed with his eyes shut.

"Well of course they would!" Holdo laughed. "Look at your body, you have that right build to just have fun with and be done with. But I think that's what the girls love about you best."

"Thanks…ma'am." Resin replied, uncertain if that were an insult or a compliment. Holdo leaned into Resin so far that she had managed to rest atop his body, her hips still bucking into him while her fluids dripped down his dick. The vice admiral wrapped her arms around Resin's shoulders, resting her face into his neckline as she tried to muffle a moan of pleasure. Resin reached out for her ass, gripping onto it tightly to get a good feel for her skin. He squeezed into the cheeks, hearing her squeak with glee as she bucked harder into his cock.

"Mmmmph, that felt good!" Holdo purred, her head still buried in his neckline. "Come on, flyboy, you can go harder right?"

Resin decided to make an attempt, gripping her cheeks as tightly as humanly possible, while deciding to put some additional effort towards the vice admiral. He poked his hips into the air, hearing squeals of pleasure escape Holdo's mouth, with the purple haired woman tightening her grip around Resin while her legs squeezed into his sides, finding just how powerful those lean legs can truly be.

Without warning, Holdo left Resin's body, the hotel employee surprised to be left hanging by the vice admiral. His cock twitched for more of her snatch, only for her to tease him in such an unfair manner…until she pulled him off the bed, leading him over to the window where she could see over the falthier track. "Isn't it such a nice view?" Holdo asked, resting Resin's hand on her naked shoulder while he stood behind her.

"Yeah, you can see the whole track…" Resin responded, surprisingly stunned by this fact.

"And we're so high up they can't see us from here." Holdo giggled. Resin had no clue what the vice admiral had been referring to, until he felt her ass grind against his cock, managing to squeeze it between her incredibly smooth cheeks. "Go on," Holdo said teasingly, looking back at Resin's stunned expression, "put it in. They won't see us from so high over the track."

Resin admitted, since they're centered over the viewing area for the track, there's no feasible way for anyone to look back at the casino or hotel and spot them from such a distance. With this in mind, the young employee placed his shaft between Holdo's folds, causing her to purr through closed lips while her breasts push against the large window, her sweat leaving an imprint on the glass.

As the hotel worker and his naked body rammed into the vice admiral and her ass cheeks, Holdo reached back for his well toned body, pulling him close to her while she pressed her stomach next onto the window. While he remained incredibly nervous over this act, Holdo quietly admitted to himself that the adrenaline of having sex over an audience of people that can't see them performing is incredibly high, and he wouldn't mind doing more of it. It was just a shame that most guests aren't as intimidating like the vice admiral…

"Yes, that's it…that it, flyboy, fuck my pussy good." Holdo said, panting with every thrust the young man put against her. "That's how it feels to be in the presence of a vice admiral, cutie. Keep going…mmmph, fuck…" Holdo bit down on her knuckle, feeling the urge rising in her genitals, hoping that Resin won't take too long to help her reach that point. "When you cum, do it inside me." Holdo added.

"Wh-What?" asked the shocked Resin.

"No butts," Holdo said with a smile, wagging her finger back, "just do it!"

"But I'm not ready to-HNG!" Resin arched his head back as Holdo's snatch squeezed in on his member, cutting off further blood circulation until she let go. With the pressure built up in his rod, being throbbing to plead for release, Resin would do just that, holding onto Holdo's booty for dear life as he released a milky geyser inside her tunnel, much to the delight of the vice admiral. Holdo pressed her face into the glass window, squealing with pleasure as her tongue stuck out against the pane, leaving her saliva stained to it for the cleaning ladies to work on tomorrow. She soon followed behind her young stud by releasing her juices from her folds, which dribbled down her inner thighs thanks to the young thick cock blocking up her hole.

When Holdo and Resin deplete their bodies of sexual fluids, the hotel employee leans into the vice admiral, her body squished between the glass pane and his body. She could only laugh in delight, having experienced a wonderful night with him. Resin had to ruin that, however, by pulling his cock from her snatch, with a few more drops of cum splashing out of his slit, leaving a tiny stain over her ass. "Th-thank you for using our services," Resin said hastily while going for his clothes, "please enjoy your meal and have a wonderful e-" Resin stops when he's unable to get his pants, seeing the heel of Holdo standing over it, grinning at him while she rests her hands on her naked hips.

"I hope you weren't planning to leave me." Holdo said. "Im not done for the night."

"But…but I have to get back to work and-" His jaw dropped when Holdo intentionally let his seed drop from within her folds, leaving his pants a milky mess of sexual fluids.

"You know what? Nevermind working here." Holdo said, her finger gliding across her stomach until it meets with her clit. "How would you like to work for me instead?"


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have passed since Resin had met with admiral Holdo, amazed by her wiles and her unusual lively nature. He had always expected someone of her stature to be much more mature, stern, and modest, but that night where he took room service to her showed the young man just how incredible she can be when it comes to truly living. Though the offer of working for her at the tail end of their evening came out of nowhere, it's something that's been on his mind ever since.

The only thing he found interesting is that it's been quite a while, and Holdo still remains in the hotel. But she hasn't called for any further room service, nor to see Resin. In fact the young man is surprised he hasn't ran into her between then and now, even if Canto Bight is such a huge resort. Occasionally, he looks up at the hotels that reside above the falthier track, expecting to see her somewhere peaking out from the window, but it never happened. With all of this in mind, he starts to wonder if, perhaps, the admiral had left the resort, off to work on whatever goal is next in line for the Rebellion.

Then it happened.

“Resin, get over here!” shouts a young hostess of the hotel, a female blonde around his age. “I need you to carry some room service up to admiral Holdo!”

His eyes light up, while the ends of his lips curl up with excitement. Resin couldn't be more happy to accept the job, and approached his young coworker with gratitude. “Yes, absolutely!” he says to her, walking behind the desk. “I know just where she's staying, too!”

“No you don't.” the blonde says in a cocky manner.

Hearing her, Resin turns to face her with a conflicted expression. “What do you mean I don't know? I brought her service a few days ago.”

“Right,” nods the blonde, “that's when you KNEW where she was staying. Right now, however, she's upgraded her residency. I don't know HOW but she's been on a winning streak, and security's seen no sign of her cheating. She just...does.”

Resin can't help but laugh hearing that. It does seem as though the admiral gets by on a lot of luck.

“Unfortunately,” the blonde continues, “we can't just ask her to leave because she's a high ranking person and that would look bad on us. But anyway, she upgraded to a gambler's suite, so her room isn't where you think it is anymore.”

Nodding, Resin sighs in understanding. It's quite a shame for him, as he really did love the view of the race track from that angle, with the potential for someone watching the falthiers run to look their way and see the naked admiral's breasts squashed against that big pane of glass. He put that thought on hold, however, lest he wishes his coworker to see his erection rising from such lewd memories.

“Here's her room number.” says the blonde, handing the paper over to him. “Make sure you bring everything she needs, too.”

“Got it.” Giving her the thumbs up, Resin makes his way for the kitchen to grab the food cart, ready to wheel it over to the admiral in the hopes of having further talks with her. And of course, just a bit more fun.

##

“Come in! I'm a little busy!”

Hearing that mature voice once more, Resin used a key card to swipe open her hotel room's door, walking in with the serving cart after. The young hotel employee takes a moment to look around at her digs, realizing just how elaborate this more luxurious suite is. He's never had the chance to experience such a fancy looking space on the hotel's grounds, likely because those who usually stay here rarely ever call for room service. If they aren't here, they're likely either gambling or drinking. Perhaps both at the same time. It looks far too much like an apartment to the young hotel employee, where someone is much more likely to live rather than just stay for relaxation after a long day on the property. It contains a kitchen, a large bathroom that houses a hot tub big enough to fit three falthiers laying down, and a bedroom big enough to fit the entire Imperial army. Or at least that's his hyperbole...

“Admiral Holdo?” Resin shouts, trying to find the purple colored hair of the woman.

“I'm in my bedroom,” the admiral shouts, “just bring it in here.” Resin shrugs, bringing the cart into the master bedroom of the whole suite, and when he walks in, he finds the mature admiral naked as the day she was born, sitting atop the extra comfy bed with her legs crossed, her eyes shut, and a welcoming smile on her face.

“Oh, sorry!” Resin gasps, covering his eyes with his hand. “I didn't realize you were nude!”

Upon opening her eyes, Holdo giggles, smiling warmly at the hotel employee. “Well hello to you as well, stranger.” she says, uncrossing her legs. She slides to the edge of the bed, her legs spread open as she watches the employee act so bashful around her bare body. “What on Hoth is with you? You've seen me naked before, you realize!”

“Right, but that was...um...” Resin stops, his hand leaving his eyes as he realizes there really is no major excuse for him to act so bashful before her. “Um, hi. Hello. Here's your order.” he says, pausing to stare at Holdo, soaking in the physique she maintains once more. She continues to smile, willing to keep herself exposed in his presence even after he interrupted her meditation session. The admiral can tell there's still more he has to say, as he has yet to leave her presence even in this state. “So...I was thinking about your offer. To work for you?”

Holdo nods. “I was hoping you wouldn't forget.” she sighs, finally standing up from the bed to approach the young man. “Then again it must be very hard to forget a night like that. It's possibly the best night of your entire employment here.”

Resin has to admit, she's got a good point there. “I've been thinking about it still,” he admits, “and while that does sound nice, I have to ask, what would I be doing? I mean, I don't have the kind of experience to work with you on most of those things you do.” As he says this, Holdo pours herself a glass of champagne, using the bottle placed on the serving cart to do so. She whiffs the aroma of the bubbly beverage, swishing it around her glass before responding to his inquiry.

“Isn't it obvious what you'd be doing?” Holdo says, humming as she feels the fizzy drink tickle against her throat. “You'd be my boy toy, more than likely.”

“...that's it?” Resin asks, cocking his head to the side. “You wouldn't need me to act as a secretary or anything?”

Holdo laughs, grabbing Resin by his hand. “Why would I even do that?! I'm not ashamed of you being nothing other than someone whose young and handsome and who only has to please me once in a while to keep me from stressing out over further battles in any wars!”

“Is that even allowed?” asks a curious Resin.

“Sweetheart, I'm an admiral! What are they going to do, tell me no?” she laughs, bringing him over to her bed. She finishes drinking her champagne, putting the glass down on the night stand before pushing the hotel employee onto her bed. Resin looks up at the purple haired woman, watching her stare at his crotch with her hands on her hips. “But I want to give you one more test before we go further with the hiring process. Why not undress yourself and let me see your little friend one more time?”

As he slowly feels his cock rising against his work uniform, Resin obliges, undoing the belt and button before letting them drop, watching as Holdo admires his size yet again. He can see now that the admiral is growing especially moist from her pussy, the juices slowly making their way down her inner thighs the longer she stares on. “Very nice.” she says, crawling on top of the young employee. She decides to forego the foreplay for a change, not using her mouth to please the young man, but her pussy, and in an unorthodox manner for him. She lifts his legs up, pushing them high while she takes a dominant kneeling position over him, her slender body sitting right on top of his cock. Holdo hums as it pushes her vaginal walls outwards, the admiral sucking her lower lip from how exciting it feels to pack such girth within her. All too eager to play with her boy toy, she starts to grind away at his cock, watching his eyes shut as he feels his rod moving around within her tunnel.

Resin grabs hold of her sheets, which have likely been neatened up by the housing staff, though that matters little to him. He could feel his cock throbbing, the member having wanted such a need in days since the last time he came to her for her room services. He's been unable to do much about his erection, hoping for this day to occur once again.

Holdo bucks hard against Resin's crotch, her slow grinding becoming just a bit more aggressive when it comes to the employee's cock. She took a slower yet harder approach while she remains atop him, watching his eyes as he stares back at her, feeling helpless when in reality he's doing just fine. It does make the purple haired woman laugh, amused that such a cute but hunky thing can be so overwhelmed by her sexual appetite. Her juices start to trickle down his dick, making a small mess of his lap while she continues to pleasure herself using his member. Given the heavy breathing coming from her clenched teeth, she certainly is enjoying the experience. The big grin on her lips are especially a dead giveaway.

The admiral soon leans over him, his legs pushed far back that they end up over him, with Resin surprised that he even has this level of flexibility to him. The purple haired woman stares him in the eyes, continuously working his dick with her gyrating pussy. The hotel employee tries to bring his head up to meet with her lips, looking for a passionate kiss from Holdo, only for her to groan and bury her head into his shoulders. Her thrusts became the hardest he's ever experienced from her, and soon enough he understands why, as she soon climaxes on top of his rod.

Quivering while she bites into his shoulder, Holdo groans on as she sprays her juices atop Resin's rod, the young employee tensing up as he tries his best to hold back, despite how intense the veins on his cock are throbbing. The attention given to him by the admiral is far too much for him to handle, as he's immensely stiffer than he's ever been at such a quick amount of time. He actually wants to enjoy it for a while longer, as he feels he's waited a few days already to have Holdo to himself, so a few minutes more isn't going to completely kill him.

When Holdo finishes squirting, she loosens up, her legs pushing back as she lays atop Resin, holding him close to her. He manages to lower his legs back onto the bed, wrapping an arm around the admiral while she regains her breath. “Oh wow...” she said with an exhausted laugh. “I haven't felt that intense since...oh, who knows how long...” She gives a peck to his cheek, showing her appreciation for making her feel good, even though he barely did any of the work.

“You're welcome?” Resin responds.

“Mmm, but you want to feel that release too, don't you?” she asks, slowly raising her ass off his dick as it pops from her pussy. “The night is still young, my little boy toy. Let's spend more of it together, then you can tell me if you think it's worth being paid for just these services.”

Grabbing Resin by the hand once more, Holdo helps him to his feet, bringing him over to the large glass pane that takes up half of a wall inside her master bedroom. While the previous room gave them a pleasant view of the race tracks, here it's mostly just grassland, although the view of the ocean from here is just as breathtaking, even if there isn't much to see in the late night.

As she sits at the windowsill, Holdo spreads her legs apart, resting her back on the window while she allows Resin to see how damp the skin around her pussy has become, with fluids still dripping from between her folds. The young hotel employee holds his thickness up, pushing the crown against her curtains to slide inside her with ease. The admiral looks at him, pleased that he's now taking control while he holds her legs up in a manner similar to how she handled him moments ago. He finds the ease at which he slides in to be incredible, as it wasn't too long back that he had entered the same tunnel in a similar manner. The only difference now is the positions they've assumed.

Thrusting lightly for the start, Resin grunts with every movement forward into the admiral's muff, hearing her moan while her breasts bounce in rhythm to his movement. She grabs a tight hold of the window sill while he pushes against her body, with her cavern walls still sensitive from her previous climax. All the while, Holdo's mouth remains open, unable to fully shut it due to the friction created against her walls, which still creates the fluids that lubricate the hotel employee's shaft.

The longer they remain by the window, Holdo and Resin begin to sweat, with the admiral's back leaving a wet stain on the glass pane. It starts to fog up due to the heat their bodies create, making it impossible to see out of even at this time of the night, though neither really have concerns for that right now. Resin keeps his focus on plowing the admiral, who reaches out for his hotel uniform to remove the shirt from his torso.

Removing it after that, Resin now stands as naked as the admiral, who takes great admiration for his build afterwards. Even in a few days time she forgot how young he looks, yet he fit her desired mold just right. She knows that he'll be worthy of working under her, but he only needs to prove his worth just a little while more.

The longer he goes on, Resin becomes a bit more aggressive, the intense throbbing of the veins on his cock causing him to ram the admiral harder. She groans through clenched teeth, a clear sign that she's enjoying the rhythmic humping the hotel employee makes against her pussy. She even starts to squirt out fluids after he pulls back, leaving a small stain so far on the room's carpeting.

They don't last much longer, as Holdo tenses up while pressing her hands against the fogged up window, squealing against tightened lips while her fluids dribble onto Resin's dick. He continues to pound into her, ready to blast his load himself even as he's drenched in her cascade of vaginal cum. She allows it to go on for a while, even after she's experienced full release, but before she can feel it build up once more, she holds her hands in a "T" formation, which Resin understands and comes to a stop.

"Thank you, thank you so much…" Holdo says with an exhausted laugh. "But I'm good for the evening. Let's work on you now, you must be ready to burst."

"As a matter of fact…" Resin says, exhaling his breath. Without another word Holdo is already on her knees, using he mouth to pleasure the young man and finally give him his own means of release. He sees that the admiral works with the same amount of ease as she had days prior, able to suck on his cock without fear of choking. She does an excellent job as well, the smoothness of her throat working well on his member. He's never seen a wan with such an incredible lack of gag reflexes, which makes her the perfect person to work for.

Her tongue starts to work around Resin's dong, performing multiple tasks while her lips are locked onto his rod. The employee takes it well, sighing through his nostrils while his legs twitch, a response to the good job the admiral performs on his erection. She looks up at him from her kneeling position, watching him react to the actions of her tongue, especially when it swirls around his thickness. It causes the young man to tingle, although she sees that as a good sign from someone so young and inexperienced.

It's not until she starts to tickle the entry to the urethra that Holdo ends up sending him over the edge, his body tensing up while his hands ball up into fists. Resin breathes heavier, nostrils flaring while his crown pulsars, begging for release. He just wanted to enjoy it just a moment longer…

Before he can even have that chance to remain on edge, Holdo pops her lips off his dong, the pull against his tip finally forcing him to reach his peak. While she looks as though she's ready to ask a question, the admiral is taken aback when she's greeted by stream of white creamy cum, which splashes all over her face. While he continues to rest his seed, Resin looks on in horror, realizing that he may have taken the admiral by surprise, unable to arm her in time that he's going to cum.

"A-admiral, I'm so sorry!" Resin says, immediately apologetic. He can barely see Holdo's face under the coat of cum, which she slowly removes. Using only her fingers, she scoops the substance off her skin, licking it from the tips before swallowing.

"Sorry for what?" Holdo asks with a smile. "I was going to enjoy this wherever it landed, you know." This allows Resin to sigh of relief, as he was concerned that he would lose his job over something like that. The admiral does, however, let out a sigh of disgust as she brushes her fingers through her purple hair. "Oh, darn, I guess some of it landed in my hair. Nothing to worry about, I can just bathe that out." Standing up to face Resin, she asks, "Would you care to join me?"

"I…think I've overstayed my welcome," Resin admits, "they probably need me to get back to work. But…" Giving it some careful thought, Resin asks, "If I decide to work for you, can I start now?"

"Maybe we'll discuss that more in the tub." Holdo says, leading the young man to the bathing area of her suite.


End file.
